


Era só mais uma tarde

by rebel_with_cause



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discussão de relação, M/M, Pré-live do Oscar, ciumes, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_with_cause/pseuds/rebel_with_cause
Summary: Era pra ser apenas mais uma tarde de preguiça com os dois pilotos descansando antes da live que eles fariam no dia seguinte, porém um telefonema pode atrapalhar essa tranquilidade.





	Era só mais uma tarde

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira vanfic para esse vandom maravilhoso não poderia ser de outro casal, né? Perdoem quaisquer erros, e aproveitem! E também primeira fic em português que posto aqui <3
> 
> A ideia veio quando o pessoal da Quase estava divulgando a live e postando aqueles vídeos maravilhosos, e ela foge um pouco do que foi mostrado na live.
> 
> Postada originalmente no Spirit!
> 
> Ps: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, isso é uma obra de ficção. Todos pertencem à Tv Quase

Era um sábado à tarde com o calor típico do Rio de Janeiro, e Maurílio dos Anjos se encontrava deitado no quarto de Julinho, assistindo ao filme Roma no dvd que o piloto da Sprinter havia conseguido com um conhecido dele que trabalha com isso. Pra que assinar aquela tal de Netflix ou qualquer coisa se podia conseguir as coisas mais baratas ou até de graça?

Enquanto o moreno estava deitado assistindo o filme, Julinho estava no banheiro terminando seu treino de bíceps. Depois que toma o whey não pode parar, né? Tem que continuar. E essa estava sendo a rotina deles nos dias em que não trabalhava, desde que Julinho havia beijado Maurílio na frente dos outros pilotos quando gravaram o vídeo sobre o filme do Rocky Balboa.

Aquele beijo foi algo sem pensar, uma decisão impulsiva de Julinho, mas que surtiu um belo efeito, de dar inveja em qualquer um. Antes do vídeo ir ao ar, eles até tentaram manter em segredo de suas família. Os únicos que sabiam eram obviamente Rogerinho, Renan e Simone. Essa última era quem mais ficou feliz porque não aguentava mais a troca de olhares e toda tensão sexual entre o piloto da Sprinter branca e o piloto da Kombi. Esse vai/não vai deles era um dos principais assuntos entre ela e Amanda, que não aguentava mais ver o irmão sofrendo por Júlio César e ficou muito feliz quando o vídeo finalmente foi ao ar, e viu aquele beijo.

D. Laury também ficou feliz quando viu o neto assumir o relacionamento com Maurílio. Gostava demais do menino, que sempre foi atencioso com ela e sempre lhe oferecia carona, e sabia que ele faria seu neto muito feliz, pois ela percebia como Julinho ficava todo feliz quando o moreno vinha na sua casa.

Voltando ao presente, o filme já estava quase na metade quando Julinho saiu do banheiro. O loiro ficou parado um tempo na porta vendo seu palestrinha concentrado assistindo o filme, todo entretido. Só mesmo assistindo um filme sozinho pro seu palestrinha ficar quieto. Apesar do apelido, Julinho gostava de ouvir seu moreno falando sobre os assuntos que o interessavam, achava lindo como seus olhos pareciam brilhar quando ele começava uma de suas palestras sobre aquelas paradas de nuance e edição.

Ele se aproximou da cama, se deitando ao lado de Maurílio e passando um dos braços por cima do moreno, encostando sua cabeça no cangote dele, onde começou a dar pequenos beijos. “Certeza que cê quer continuar vendo o filme, meu dengo? A gente podia fazer algo mais divertido….” falou, enquanto uma de suas mãos passeava pelo peitoral peludo do aspirante a cineasta, que torceu o nariz e o empurrou.

“Ô Ju, tu sabe que eu te amo, mas cê tá fedendo. E eu quero terminar de ver o filme, só falta esse e a live é amanhã”, foi a resposta de Maurílio. Por mais que os lábios do loiro em seu pescoço estivesse lhe dando arrepios na nuca, Maurílio levava seu trabalho a sério e queria terminar de assistir essa bela película. “Vai tomar banho enquanto eu termino de ver o filme, aí a gente pode aproveitar”

Julinho, que não perde uma oportunidade de provocar seu namorado, manda um “Mas então vem tomar banho comigo, dodói”, enquanto dava uma leve mordida na junção entre o pescoço e a clavícula de Maurílio, que sentiu seu corpo estremecer e teve que segurar um gemido. O loiro continuou com seus beijos e carícias, deitando por cima de Maurílio, enquanto mantinha uma mão passeando pelo corpo do moreno, até que o mais novo não resistiu e puxou Julinho pelos cabelos e o deu um beijo digno de um filme romântico, o filme a muito esquecido por ambos.

As mãos de Julinho foram direto para o cabelo de Maurílio, puxando de forma a expor seu pescoço, que o loiro tanto amava, enquanto as mãos do mais novo iam em direção à bunda de Julinho, que estava ficando cada vez mais definida graças aos treinos dele, o puxando mais perto.

Estavam completamente entregues aos beijos, o clima esquentando cada vez mais. A regata de Julinho já havia ido pro chão, e Maurílio, que estava apenas de cueca, sentia ela ficando cada vez mais apertada com a fricção entre seus corpos. Quando o moreno colocou a sua mão na bermuda de Julinho, prestes a removê-la, seu telefone tocou.

Julinho xingou internamente e amaldiçoou até a última geração de quem quer que tivesse ligado para seu moreno e os interrompido. Maurílio rompeu o beijo para pegar seu telefone, e logo empurrou Julinho, dizendo que precisava atender porque era do trabalho, e saiu do quarto. Julinho até tentou convencer ele a ignorar, mas o palestrinha insistiu, e saiu do quarto.

Já que iria ficar sozinho por um tempo enquanto seu moreno resolvia o que quer que fosse, aproveitou para dar uma olhada no grupo do zap que tinha com os colegas pilotos. Rogerinho estava armando um esquema no sindicato para ganharem a eleição, e estava compartilhando suas ideias no grupo. Renan estava comentando sobre como Renanzinho estava agindo estranho e parecia estar conversando sozinho de noite.

_Enquanto isso, do lado de fora…_

“Porra, Reinaldo. Depois do ano passado você ainda quer vir?” Maurílio questionou seu colega, que estava querendo saber se podia participar da live deste ano. “Ano passado tu chegou com chokito, deixou eles saberem que tu é uber. E vai ser na cada de Julinho esse ao, e você sabe que ele tem ciúmes de você.”

“Mauri, mas você falou com ele que a gente é só amigo, né?” foi a resposta do motorista de Uber, ao ser questionado, completando em seguida “Eu ia assistir a premiação com o Ronny, mas rolou uns imprevistos com a banda e ele não vai poder assistir… E ele nem gosta assim de cinema, ele não entende muito disso igual a vocês.”

Maurílio respirou fundo, se apoiando no muro do quintal. Sabia que seu namorado era ciumento, e principalmente em relação à Reinaldo. Já havia explicado que eles eram só amigos, mas Julinho insistia que o uber gostava de Maurílio mais do que só amigo, sentia que tinha algo muito estranho no comportamento de Reinaldo.

“Olha, eu vou tentar falar com ele, mas não prometo nada. A gente, quer dizer, eu consegui esse contrato com a Globo, nossos transportes estão em risco então nada pode dar errado, tem que dar tudo certo.” Maurílio sabia que tinha sido arriscado colocar as vans e a kombi no contrato como garantia, mas era a única forma de convencer seus colegas e seu namorado à aceitarem um novo contrato com a Globo.

Não conseguiu negociar tudo que pediram, mas conseguiu um plano de saúde para Renan e Renanzinho, além de um vale alimentação para ele mesmo, já que estava sem ter onde morar e como ficava muito tempo fora, precisava se alimentar. E graças à seus contatos lá dentro, havia conseguido a viagem para Orlando com Julinho, mas manteve isso fora do contrato para fazer surpresa. Iria contar para o namorado após a live, quando todos fossem embora e eles estivessem indo dormir.

“Tudo bem, Lírio. Olha, vou ter que desligar aqui porque tenho umas coisas pra resolver. Se conseguir convencer Júlio, me avisa. E vou tentar não levar chokitos dessa vez.” Reinaldo respondeu, confiante que iria conseguir participar da live. Sabia que seu amigo tinha um grande poder de persuasão e conseguia fazer o piloto da Sprinter fazer o que quiser, principalmente porque sabia que Julinho estava completamente apaixonado por Maurílio.

Maurílio encerrou a ligação se despedindo de Reinaldo, e logo desligou o telefone para evitar ser interrompido novamente. Chegando no quarto, avistou Julinho recostado na cama, ainda sem a camisa e mexendo no celular. “Ju, preciso conversar com você” falou o moreno, sentando na lateral da cama perto de Julinho, que bloqueou a tela do celular e o colocou de lado, no modo silencioso. A cara do palestrinha não parecia muito boa, deixando o loiro preocupado.

“O que aconteceu, foi algo no PROJAC? Com a sua avó?” Julinho perguntou, mil e uma coisas passando na sua cabeça. Maurílio respirou fundo, e falou “Era o Reinaldo”, e se encolheu involuntariamente, já esperando a reação exagerada de Julinho.

“Porra palestrinha, tu tá metido com esse uber ainda?” Julinho reclamou, fechando a cara e cruzando os braços. “A gente tava de boa aqui na cama e tu me largou pra ir atender ligação de Uber? Assim você me quebra”, completou o piloto da van. Apesar da cara fechada por fora, por dentro ele tava se sentindo triste, mas não iria demonstrar isso.

“Mas Ju, eu já te falei que eu e o Naldo somos só amigos, você não precisa ter ciúmes.” Maurílio respondeu, se aproximando do namorado, que se afastou um pouco. “Além do mais, ele tá namorando. É um baterista de uma banda qualquer que ele conheceu num bar. Eu ainda não conheci ele pessoalmente, só ouvi falar. Mas nunca aconteceu nada entre mim e Reinaldo, somos só amigos mesmo, quantas vezes vou ter que falar?”

“Mas se vocês são só amigos, porque você saiu do quarto falando que era coisa de trabalho, pra que cê mentiu pra mim?” Julinho já não conseguia mais disfarçar também o quanto isso havia deixado chateado, e Maurílio logo respondeu, tentando tranquilizar o namorado “Eu achei que não era nada demais, e sei que você não gosta dele, então evito falar com ele perto de você, Ju” Maurílio parou, e vendo que Julinho continuava em silêncio, mas a raiva em seu rosto sendo substituída por uma tristeza, continuou “Ele queria saber se podia participar da live esse ano, porque o Ronny, namorado dele, vai estar ocupado e ele ia ficar sozinho. Eu falei que por causa do que aconteceu ano passado, não sei se vocês aceitariam, mas que iria falar com você já que a live vai ser aqui, embora eu saiba que você não vai aceitar, eu só queria perguntar mesmo”

Julinho descruzou os braços, e olhou para o namorado “Mas pra que ele vem pra cá, ele não tem família não? Ele não pode ir junto com o namorado? Esse uber aí não vai morrer se ficar sem assistir o Oscar pelo menos uma vez, Mau mau”

Maurílio estava começando a se irritar com os ciúmes de Julinho, mas tentou disfarçar. Respirou fundo, se levantando e indo em direção à janela, porque estava se sentindo sufocado. Ele só queria uma tarde tranquila com o namorado, assistindo os filmes indicados ao Oscar juntinhos, talvez trocando uns beijos e outras coisas a mais, mas acabou começando uma DR por ciúmes, só por causa de uma única ligação.

“Olha, Júlio, eu não tô afim de discussão. Se for pra você continuar com esses ciúmes seus, eu vou sair, dar uma volta”, o moreno respondeu, procurando sua calça no chão e pegando o maço de cigarros no bolso e acendendo um. A avó de Julinho não estava em casa, então ele podia fumar tranquilamente. Não queria decepcionar D. Laury, que confiava nele e sempre o tratou com carinho.

“Poxa meu Moreno, não fica assim não.” Julinho se levantou da cama, se aproximando de Maurílio, que continuava na janela olhando pro quintal, sem se virar para o namorado. “Você não viu como ele ficou te olhando ano passado, todo se oferecendo pra você. E eu conheço aquele olhar de interesse.”

“Mas ano passado a gente não estava junto, Ju, então se ele estivesse realmente interessado, ele teria tentado algo porque eu estava solteiro, e mesmo assim ele não tentou”, respondeu Maurílio, dando uma forte tragada no cigarro. Julinho encostou no ombro do palestrinha, que se virou, e o loiro perguntou “Mas se ele quisesse, cês teriam ficado?”

Maurílio exalou a fumaça, respondendo “Não sei, provavelmente não. Acho que você não percebeu ainda, mas eu sempre gostei de você, Ju” e apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro, até tinha perdido vontade de fumar. “Desde quando a gente se conheceu, quando você namorava a minha irmã, quando vocês terminaram. Mas você sempre me tratou mal, todas as vezes que Renan e Rogerinho implicam comigo você ficava na sua, você ME DEU UM SOCO no Top Socão, e mesmo assim eu continuei gostando de você. Devo ser muito masoquista mesmo” completou, indo se sentar na cama e abaixando a cabeça. Lembrar do quanto sofreu calado por causa de Julinho havia o deixado mal. “Todas as vezes que eu sofri por você, que eu ficava mal, quem ouvia meus desabafos era o Reinaldo. Por isso fomos tão próximos, porque ele sabe de tudo o que eu passei” acrescentou baixo, mas Julinho ouviu e voltou para a cama, sentando do seu lado.

“Você realmente sofreu tanto assim, Mau Mau?” Eles haviam conversado depois daquele tão falado beijo, mas Julinho sentia que tinham coisas a mais, só não pressionou antes porque sabia que o namorado era reservado. Quando o assunto era cinema, adorava falar e não calava a boca, mas de resto, Maurílio nunca foi de falar muito sobre sua vida pessoal.

“Olha, eu num tô acostumado com relacionamentos, o mais próximo de um relacionamento sério que eu tive antes de você foi com sua irmã, então eu tô mais perdido que idoso em supermercado”, o piloto loiro falou, e Maurílio não conseguiu segurar o sorriso de canto que apareceu em seu rosto. Vendo essa mudança no semblante de seu moreno, Julinho continuou “E eu nunca gostei de alguém igual eu tô gostando de você, até sua irmã percebeu e acho que foi por isso que ela terminou comigo. Desculpa se eu demorei pra perceber que você gostava de mim. Não sei se consigo prometer que nunca mais vou ser escroto com você, mas eu prometo tentar, dodói” finalizou, passando a mão nos cabelos de Maurílio, que já não estavam mais tão arrumados igual quando o moreno chegou em sua casa.

“Eu sei que você se esforça, desde aquele beijo eu sei que você já mudou algumas coisas. Você acha que eu não percebi, mas eu sei que foi você que convenceu o Rogerinho a não me bater por causa do contrato com a Globo. O que me incomoda realmente é esse ciúmes que você sente de Reinaldo, quando nunca rolou nada entre a gente, enquanto eu nunca reclamei de nenhuma ex sua, nem quando elas insistiam em chegar em você comigo do lado quando a gente começou a namorar. Eu te amo Julinho, mas não sou propriedade sua. Ciúmes é normal, mas você quer me afastar de um dos meus únicos amigos, e isso eu não aceito. Renan e Rogerinho me zoando eu até encaro, já me acostumei não sou criança igual Rogerinho acha. Eu só não aceito esse ciúme possessivo que você sente.”

Julinho, que estava em silêncio apenas ouvindo Maurílio falar, colocou a mão na coxa do namorado “Eu… nem sei o que falar depois disso” foi tudo o que Julinho conseguiu falar, pensando nas palavras do moreno. Ele realmente havia sido um otário, né? E ele sabia que tinha sido bem escroto com Maurílio no começo quando eles se conheceram, mas ele nunca foi bom em expressar o que sentia. Com o tempo ele foi aprendendo a gostar e conviver com o palestrinha, mas aí já não sabia como parar. Amanda mesmo já tinha dado uns puxões de orelha quando eles namoravam, pedindo para ele tratar melhor o irmão. Ao ver que Maurílio continuou em silêncio e mordendo o lábio - coisa que ele fazia sempre que estava ansioso ou nervoso -, continuou “Olha, como eu falei, eu não vou prometer que nunca mais vou te tratar mal, porque eu sei que ainda vou fazer merda. Eu não sei me expressar direito, não sou bom em relacionamentos, mas eu te amo. Essa é a única coisa que eu tenho certeza no momento, isso e minha startup de Iguaba. Eu nunca me senti assim por alguém, e eu acho que esses ciúmes são meu medo de te perder, porque eu sei que você merece algo melhor do que eu”

Ao ouvir isso, Maurílio levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Julinho “Não fale assim. Se eu quisesse outra pessoa, eu não estaria aqui. Eu também te amo, Júlio César. Mesmo se a gente terminasse por causa desses ciúmes, eu continuaria te amando, porque meus sentimentos não iriam parar assim. A única coisa que eu te peço é que não me trate como propriedade sua e nem me afaste de meus amigos, eu não deveria nem ter que pedir isso porque é o básico de um relacionamento saudável, mas estou aqui pedindo porque te amo e não quero ter que abrir mão de você.”

“Maurílio, eu sei que não te mereço, mas eu te amo. Eu vou tentar controlar melhor meus ciúmes, e se quiser pode até chamar esse uber aí pra vir acompanhar nossa live, mas você me perdoa?” Ao ver a sinceridade no olhar do piloto, Maurílio sorriu, e colocando as duas mãos no rosto de Julinho, o puxou para um beijo. Era um beijo diferente do primeiro beijo deles, e diferente de todos os outros beijos que eles já haviam trocado. Era um beijo calmo, com amor e perdão. O piloto da Kombi sabia que seu namorado estava falando a verdade, nunca tinha visto Julinho se abrir assim, admitindo seus erros. Sabia que isso havia custado o orgulho dele, e sua única reação foi beijar ele. Foram diminuindo aos poucos, até que ficaram apenas com as testas encostadas e se olhando, ofegantes com o beijo, lábios quase encostando. Maurílio não precisava dizer nada, o beijo já havia sido resposta o suficiente para Julinho.

Eles ainda iriam brigar, muitas vezes. Julinho era cabeça dura, Maurílio também. Os dois tinham opiniões divergentes sobre muitos assuntos, principalmente sobre filmes. Julinho, por mais que se controlasse, ainda iria sentir certos ciúmes de Maurílio. Mas de uma coisa eles, e todos que os conheciam tinham certeza: o amor entre eles era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa.

“Será que agora podemos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo antes da ligação?” Maurílio perguntou, depois de um tempo apenas curtindo a presença tão próxima do outro, e dessa vez foi Julinho que deu início ao beijo, deitando na cama e puxando Maurílio junto, de forma que o mais novo ficou por cima dele. Esse beijo tinha uma urgência, um calor. Suas mãos passeavam pelos seus corpos e seus cabelos, com Maurílio pressionando uma de suas mãos no membro de Julinho, massageando por cima da bermuda, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, dando leves mordidas, cuidando para não deixar marcas.

Julinho já não conseguia segurar seus gemidos, e agradecia por sua avó não estar em casa. Maurílio sabia cada um dos pontos fracos de Julinho, e como deixá-lo mais derretido que a margarina que sua avó esquecia às vezes em cima da mesa. A televisão ainda estava ligada, com os créditos do filme passando na tela, mas isso já não importava mais. A única coisa que eles queriam agora era aproveitar o resto do dia assim, juntos na cama e esquecendo o mundo lá fora.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigam lá no Spirit: rebelwithcause1
> 
> Twitter: @_allymds
> 
> O que acharam?


End file.
